Frontline War 最前線の戦争 (A Girls' Frontline story)
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: Earth was taken over by a powerful machine army known as the "Trigger faction", a man created an army of guns that took the body of female humans and named them as "T-Dolls", having the T-Dolls fight in a endless war against the endless swarm of machine but the girls have been fighting for decades with zero progress of victory, what will be their future from now on?
1. Chapter 1:- The Frontlines

Frontline War

最前線の戦争

(Saizensen no sensō)

Chapter 1:- The Frontlines

Opening Theme: RESISTER - ASCA

Ending Theme: Victim - Mili

"This is Foxtrot 82. We are in sector 99.901, no signs of Trigger life forms." -The sound of a girl was heard speaking over the communication device-

"Copy that Foxtrot 82, hold your positions and await for further orders. " -The sound of a female operator was heard as she was speaking over the microphone-

-The sight of a city was seen as the persona opened her eyes and looked around, only to see a completely destroyed city, covered in plant life and fog. The persona smelled smoke as it was coming out of a cigarette, she looked down to see a girl in white hair as she was wearing a hat and was having a cigarette while holding onto a G11 rifle on her left arm. The persona looked to the left to see a futuristic city but would then look forward and saw ruins of a destroyed city up ahead.-

"Foxtrot 82! Foxtrot 82! A horde is heading towards your position! I repeat! I horde is heading towards your position! Cut them off before they hit the rendezvous point on Sector 0100.9!" -The operator panicked and gave the command to the two girls as the one smoking would drop her cigarette and would run off as the persona followed behind her and headed down to the position they needed to be at-

-Once the two girls reached down to the ground floor and ran out, they met up with a few other female soldiers that were all wearing bullet proof vests and were holding onto many types of guns, one was an MP5, a Carbine, Springfield along with a Glock and a Magnum. The group of girls took cover behind a small barricade-like wall as they aimed and looked ahead and saw a swarm of small white mechanical machines running towards them as the machines looked monstrous-like as they were running on four legs-

Carbine: Fire! -She shouted as she and many of the other girls began firing at the machines ahead of them, killing whatever was running towards them in a straight line. A girl in white hair that was holding onto a HK416 rifle would put her rifle aside and pull out a grenade launcher from the nearby crate and aimed up above as she would fire a grenade up into the air, the grenade would hit the ground and explode in the middle of the horde of machines that were running towards them as the single grenade killed over a few dozen of the machines-

Springfield: We need reinforcements!

MP5: Th-There is just too many of them!

Glock 17: -She was on the communicator on her ear as she was listening to a feed response from the base- New orders! Retreat to the Bermuda bridge and meet up with the others! We'll hold them off from there!

Carbine: That's better than sitting around here. -She said as she got up from her spot and ran back with the other girls as they all ran to the long bridge behind them as the horde of machines were not far from them-

-Once the girls met up with the other hundreds of girls that were waiting on the walls of the bridge, they gathered together and began firing all of their weapons at the horde ahead of them but the horde evolved into a swarm as a giant mechanical dragon-snake rose from the ground and began unloading more monstrous machines from its body, as the machines would charge towards the girls. Up above in the sky, the sight of a military chopper was seen as the rear end of its hatch would open up as a male with long silver and red hair was seen as he had worn a bullet proof vest along with a katana on his left waist, he opened his eyes as his eyes glowed red, he looked back at the pilot and spoke-

Man: To the Frontlines. -He said as he would jump off of the helicopter without a parachute. As the male was falling with his eyes closed, the girls were fighting effortlessly as they were losing ammo by the second. The giant dragon carrier would fall and crash on the swarm below it as the male had landed on the giant machine and slammed his foot onto the head of the machine and destroyed it- Chrome Commander, Chroma Krone, reporting for duty. -He said as his eyes flashed red and would stand up straight as he stared at the swarm that was surrounding him and was staring up at him as the machines were about ready to attack Chroma-

Springfield: It's the Commander!

G11: Join up with him! -All of the hundreds of girls would reload their weapons and run towards the swarm as they began to attack the swarm and meet up with their Commander. Chroma saw the sight of the girls and would turn back to the machines as he raised his right arm and the steel black bracelet on his wrist would glow as the girls would glow as well and turn into flashes of light that ran straight towards Chroma's bracelet. Chroma drew out his red and silver katana and would jump off of the machine and would swing his sword once as it created a magical wave and killed over a few dozen machines in a single attack, his bracelet glowed as it fired out an MP5 gun right at his left hand as he held onto the gun and began firing at the machines at him. He would then toss the MP5 up in the air as the gun glowed and transformed into a girl as she held onto two MP5s and would start shooting at the machines. Chroma did so as he began to launch out the girls while using their gun forms, the last gun he took out was the HK416 as he had tossed the gun up in the air and would withdraw his sword as he jumped and grabbed the gun and turned on its laser sight and aimed at a single line of bots and fired a single bullet as it pierced through all of the machines and killed over a hundred of them, he began to spam out the ammo on all of the bots and would unload the ammo clip and reload and toss the gun up in the air as it would transform into the girl as she held onto the rifle and landed right next to Chroma as she was squatting down and was shooting at the machines while protecting her commander as he was standing behind her-

Chroma: You don't have to be that tense, HK.

HK416: It's to protect you, Commander.

Chroma: Is that so? Then after we're done here, shall we have a little chat then?

HK416: Yes, Sir.

-Chroma would pat the girl's head as she stopped firing, he walked past her and would draw out his sword and aimed up at the sky as it turned completely black after a minute. Black static could be seen coming out of the sword as he would then swing it forward as it created a powerful electrical surge that spread from one machine to another, killing the entire swarm of thousands in a single blow. The male took a deep breath and would exhale in exhaustion. He withdrew his blade and fell down onto his knees as he would then sit on the ground. The girls would quickly approach the male as they were worried about him. The silver haired girl known as HK416 did nothing as she simply watched the other girls care of the Commander, she'd turn away and return back to the base-

"It's always been like this. Despite all of my efforts, I was the least spoiled among the thousands. Despite that I am the only one here, they always take him away but...I do not dare speak to him in private..Why? I do not know..Perhaps it is...My emotions that he created for me..? I do not understand any of this.." -HK416 thought to herself as was gathering parts from the destroyed machines on her way back to the base-

-Back in the base, in the repair bay, the sight of the man known as the "Commander" was seen sitting on a chair with a girl beside him known as Springfield, a humanoid robot would approach the male and would take out a surgical kit and look at Chroma. The male would pull up his sleeve on his right arm as it would reveal his mechanical right arm, the bot would begin its engineering surgery on the male's limb as Springfield held onto his shoulders from behind as she was trying to keep him calm through the surgery. From a distance, HK416 was watching the two as she was reinforcing her rifle with new parts that she found and crafted-

UMP45: Oh? Not liking what you're looking at, huh?

HK416: Ah...N-No, I was just a little curious. -She said as she continued to upgrade her rifle-

UMP45: You could always go up to him and talk to him, he's our creator and commander after all.

HK416: No, that is disrespectful.

UMP45: How is that disrespectful? You're just talking to him, open up to him!

HK416: He's my commander, it would be rude for me to engage such vulgar conversations with him.

UMP45: -She sighed and face palmed and would turn to look at 416- Look, I know that you have your laws and all but you gotta let loose! It's not good for your health! I highly doubt that you're a lesbian.

HK416: Huh?

UMP45: Ugh, anyway! Just talk to him or at least greet him! You were specially made by him after all, you should be more than capable of speaking to him at least.

HK416: Easy for you to say..

-Back with Chroma and Springfield, the two were talking about the next mission-

Springfield: Hmm? So you're going to send a task force to a hive factory?

Chroma: That's the plan, although there is one issue.

Springfield: Oh? What might that be?

Chroma: They may never return back here after they have scouted the hive.

Springfield: Eh? S-So you're saying that they might die?

Chroma: The chances are high, but the risk is too great.

Springfield: Then what is the plan?

Chroma: I'll head to the hive factory myself to see what is there that I can find that can be of use to us.

Springfield: -She stopped what she was doing and would stare at Chroma angrily as she shouted at him- Absolutely not! I will not allow you to leave for such a dangerous mission! Even if it is you, Commander!

Chroma: Ah... -He got worried as he looked around and saw that all the other girls were watching the two- C-Calm down, Springfield, that was a final option for me.

Springfield: Really? -She pouted as she looked at the male in front of her-

Chroma: Well for now. -The repair bot would finish adjusting Chroma's arm as the male would stretch his body and limbs- The plan was to simply infiltrate their hive but the question is: "Where is their hive?", I couldn't find a specific source of their hive's whereabouts and not to mention, I highly doubt that there is just one hive.

Springfield: So the theory was correct then, huh?

Chroma: It's not wrong nor is it correct, it is just hypothetical. We haven't expanded the city in a year, we'll have to expand it tomorrow and we will have to create a powerful task force that will help us find what we need.

Springfield: -She sighed in relief as she would hold onto Chroma's hand and smiled at him sweetly as the man got slightly flustered but maintained his cool- Then that is good to know. I'll help you prepare for tomorrow's base expansion and the order of girls that I recommend for this stealth mission.

Chroma: Excellent.

-Moments later, outside of the base in a large outdoor running track, the sight of UMP45 along with HK416, G11 and UMP9 were seen together as they were loading their guns and were getting ready for self training. In Chroma's office, he was watching the four girls through his monitor as Springfield was with him-

Chroma: HK416, UMP45, UMP9 and G11. These four..

Springfield: These four have always been inseparable ever since you made them, sir. They're as close as sisters.

Chroma: Technically they are sisters.

Springfield: I beg your pardon?

Chroma: They're genetically made to be related to each other despite that their weapon states are completely different from each other.

Springfield: Commander? Is something wrong?

Chroma: Not at all. -He said as he was staring right at HK416, putting every inch of his focus and intention directly at her-

-Back at the running track, the girls got into position and aimed their guns forward as holograms of mechanical monsters from the enemy forces of Trigger appeared as the girls began to spread out and eliminate every single one they see, one at a time-

Springfield: They're going all out.

Chroma: Indeed, this is magnificent. -He said as a giant holographic serpent Trigger bot appeared as it would try to attack the girls but they were being smart as both UMP9 and UMP45 were running around the serpent while shooting it as G11 was shooting the serpent's head from a distance, keeping it distracted as HK416 would run up its body from its back to reach to its head as she was running with great speed- She's going for the kill.

Springfield: That's a bold move from her.

Chroma: But an effective tactic. The Tiger Serpent's weak spot is its back and the head, If the team is not distracted by other machines, it won't take long to defeat a Serpent, let alone a dragon as well.

Springfield: A dragon class, hmm?

-HK416 would then reach the top of the head of the serpent as she drew out a knife and stabbed it right at the head and would smash her foot into the knife, piercing the blade right into the head deeply as she would then shoot the bot's head as well. By doing so, she destroyed the hologram and took back her knife and withdrew it as she landed on the ground safely-

Chroma: Seems like we don't need to interview anyone.

Springfield: I agree. They're perfect for the job.

Chroma: Indeed they are. Codename: Task Force 404. Term of kill and zero trace.

Springfield: An excellent name, commander.

Chroma: Thank you. Now, prepare a meeting for them, Have them meet me here in two hours.

Springfield: Yes sir! -She said with a smile on her face as she left the room-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In this story, it revolves solely around the Girl's Frontline universe but with a more darker tone and with a similar adventure concept from "The Last of Us" along with "The Walking Dead".


	2. Chapter 2:- The Rearline

Frontline War

最前線の戦争

(Saizensen no sensō)

Chapter 2:- The Rearline

Opening Theme: RESISTER - ASCA

Ending Theme: Victim - Mili

"Why did I pick you four? You do not need me to tell you that. You guys already know the answer." -Said Chroma as he was speaking to Task Force 404-

-On the helicopter pad, as the members of Task Force 404 were about to board the chopper. Chroma Krone would call out to HK416 as the girl would turn to him and walk up to him as he would whisper into her ear softly and once he did, the girl's eyes widened as she blushed in shock and nodded at the male as she quickly turned to the helicopter and boarded it as the commander watched the helicopter leave-

Springfield: Commander? -She walked up to the man from behind as she was calling out to him-

Chroma: Hmm? What is it?

Springfield: Don't tell me you miss her already.

Chroma: Ah...Well..

Springfield: I know that you made her to look exactly like "her", but please face your reality, okay?

Chroma: I-I know, I am well aware of what I am doing but...This is just to make me feel a little more...Calm..

Springfield: Jeez.. You're such a baby for an old man~

Chroma: You can't blame me. I've lived for nearly a hundred years, I gotta have my pastime too you know?

Springfield: Yes yes~ I am well aware of it, I just hope it doesn't get into your head.

Chroma: Oh don't be so dramatic.

Springfield: What? I'm just worried about you!

Chroma: You say that but you're just having a hard-on, aren't you? -He said as he teased the woman and turned as he walked away with a smug on his face as Springfield blushed madly in embarrassment-

Springfield: Wha-?! Y-You're such an old pervert!

Chroma: I'm a guy, you can't expect me to not want these things~

Springfield: Jeez! I swear!

-Back with Task Force 404. HK416 was looking out of the window with a blank expression on her face and a hint of pink on her cheeks as she was spacing out. UMP45 would put a hand in front of HK416 and snap her fingers to get her attention-

UMP45: Oi, you alright?

HK416: Huh? Y-Yes, I'm perfectly fine, why?

UMP45: You've been spacing out ever since we left the base, did something happen?

HK416: N-No, not at all. I am just...A little tired.. -She said as she saw UMP9 adjusting her rifle and was reloading ammo into empty cartridges while G11 was sleeping beside UMP9- Yeah...Just a little tired..

-As the chopper landed on top of a building in the deserted city, the task force got out and began their mission in scouting. UMP45 led the squad as she was the leader of the task force. G11 was following behind while UMP9 was waiting on the girl at the far end. HK416 would check the area if it was clear of enemies as UMP45 would contact the base-

UMP45: This is UMP45, contacting to Diamond Operator, reporting in, over.

Operator: Copy that, unit 404, we have locked in your location, no signs of Trigger life forms within the area, you may proceed with the mission, oh! And...Do be careful. -Said the female operator-

UMP45: Thanks. I guess. -She said as she would focus on her mission with the rest of her teammates-

"What are we?" -Asked HK416 as the girl was speaking to herself in her head- "How were we made? What was the story of this world? I do not know.. But what I do know is that the Humans do not exist any longer.. That is...When I found out that the Commander was the only one left on this planet.."

-The scene shifted and revealed a luxurious city of Japan. Within Tokyo tower, the sight of an engineering scientist was seen creating a machine using chemicals, metal and other organic objects-

"A man named Tanebata Koga was known as the world's most phenomenal engineering scientist ever, he created power plants that could convert heat from the Sun and the light from the Moon and turn them into electrical energy that powered up the entire world. He managed to create advance telecommunication systems that could help anyone speak through any telephone no matter the language gap. He was the world's prodigy. He also founded and created a production factory of world defence force in 2101 known as the Trigger Faction. The company of Trigger was funded by the national nations of self defence along with the United Earth Federation, the program was accepted in 2003 but it took 98 years to be completed, thanks to help of Tanebata Koga along with the funding and advanced systems from Stark Industries that had worked for the group known as the "Avengers", but the mighty heroes died after facing a tragic death from the Trigger Faction's uprising." -HK416 said as she was scouting within the abandoned buildings as she and her teammates felt the ground shaking as the four would turn back to see the sight of tall white silver buildings rising from a distance as Chroma was expanding the base-

HK416: He's expanding the base.

UMP9: About time too! Let's go!

G11: Why can't we just sit down and sleep?

UMP45: You had 18 hours of sleep, get it over your head. -She said as she led the team ahead-

"When the Trigger Faction was made, they were simply created to protect Humanity from Harm's way, that means from Aliens, Demons, Monsters and even other Humans, but the super computer known as "Trident" had other plans for Humanity. It questioned why would Humans hurt each other but love each other at the same time, would it be so much easier to simply just...Eradicate them? And with that...Without even a single soul finding out, Trident had created a swarm of nano-machines known as Triggers, organised by Class from Tier 1 to Tier 4 and 5. Within two years after being manufactured and by manipulating the Human minds around him, Trident, declared war on Humanity and the only condition to not start the war, was to eradicate all Human life first.."

UMP9: Sector clear!

UMP45: Wait! -She said as she raised her left arm and commanded the group to hold positions- I smell something..

HK416: Trigger?

UMP45: No.. Something else..

HK416: An animal?

UMP45: Smells like a Human... Come, quietly. -She said as she began to sneak through the passageways with the other members as they had their torches and laser sights on-

"Humanity tried to make the first move by destroying the Trigger Faction's factory and by killing Tanebata Koga, creator of the Trigger Faction and the super computer known as Trident, but nobody could find the factory nor the scientist but as soon as the Americans were able to track down Koga, they were too late. The Swarm of Nano machines began to swarm the planet through the numbers of billions, killing every known life on this planet but what happened to Tanebata Koga? He ran and hid himself somewhere the Trigger Faction could never find him, in the deep sea where the Nano-machines are not technologically advanced enough to get down to the deep sea to find their own creator and kill him and ever since then, the machines have ruled the Earth while their creator was in hiding.. But that's when he appeared out of nowhere.. A man named "Chroma Krone", a superstitious man who is known to be one of the world's only Human being that has survived the great cataclysm that was created by the Trigger faction. He wanted to retake Earth by using whatever means necessary and by doing so, he was able to use the genetic codes of humans with the combination of guns and merge them together to create T-Dolls, which is us." -HK416 said to herself as she and her group were roaming around the offices in the building that they were in, looking for the one Human that UMP45 smelled earlier-

UMP45: He's somewhere here.. I can smell him..

HK416: What makes you think that it's a guy?

UMP45: The pheromones are much different than that of a girl's, it's an obvious male..

HK416: Fair enough.

"Nobody knows who or what he is but we all know for a fact is that he is over a hundred year's old but he took a drug that will keep him young and energetic for as long as he can take it. Other than that, nobody knows who or what he really is but...We do know for a fact that he is our Commander and our creator and we must listen to every command he gives."

-Task Force 404 then heard the sound of whispering and footsteps from the storage room that was next to the office, they quickly gathered to the door of the room as G11 and UMP45 would cover the side of the door while HK416 along with UMP9 would take the front directly. G11 would slowly twsit the doorknob and push the door open as she was being cautious and was wide awake. Once the door open, both HK416 along with UMP9 entered the room with their lights on as they would scan through the room, the girls were cautious of the situation as their eyes were glowing in the dark, both UMP45 along with G11 would also enter the room as the four would slowly look around for the Human. As UMP9 was walking, HK416 held onto UMP9's arm and pulled her back quickly but lightly and pointed her light at the ground as there was a hole on the floor that could collapse if someone were to step on it-

"You sure he's in here?" -Asked G11 as she was speaking in Morse code by tapping her finger on the wall-

"Definitely, secure the subject and we'll bring him back to base." -UMP45 replied as the sound of rustling was then heard as everyone stopped moving and aimed right at the centre cubicle as they saw a shadow moving-

"Flash!" -UMP9 said through the taps of her finger on her gun as she filled the pin off of her grenade and toss it up in the air as all of the girls quickly looked away and the grenade exploded into a bright flash and revealed the sight of a young male in a Chinese outfit as his eyes was glowing green, he quickly jumped over from one cubicle to another and ran out of the storage room as the girls began shooting their guns to neutralise him but missed their shots as they would then run out to chase after the man-

UMP45: Shit! He couldn't have gone far! Spread out! -She gave the command to her squad as they all went their separate ways to find the man and as UMP45 was running through the passageway in the building, she was contacting the base through the communicator on her ear- This is Task Force 404! Operator, we have found a live one! We made contact with another Human being and he is feisty! I repeat! We just made contact with another Human being!

-Back in the operator's room-

Operator: S-Sir! Task Force 404 leader, UMP45 has just reported in! They have made contact with another Human being and are currently chasing him down!

Chroma: Another Human being? Oh?

Springfield: Should we send backup?

Chroma: No, we cannot risk our numbers to dwindle, we do not want another swarm to attack us like this morning. -He walked down the stairs from the second floor and went over to the Operator's table and pressed the button and spoke through the communicator- UMP45, this is a direct order, track him down with your Badge, and make sure he does not escape! He could be a survivor or a potential worker in the Hive! Do not fail me!

UMP45: Sir, yes sir! -Her eyes glowed brightly as she looked around and would then stop running as she looked down and saw through the concrete as she saw a white light running through the 12th floor- I found you. -She said as she would take out her ammo cartridge and loaded in an explosive cartridge as she would aim downward and would shoot the ground to get down faster- You're mine! -As she reached down to the same floor as the man, she grinned excitedly but her eyes widened at the sight of HK416 jumping towards the man, pushing him off of the building- Wha-?! HK416! What the hell are you doing?! -She landed on the floor and saw her teammate falling down with the man-

HK416: Finishing the job. -She said as she was falling from the 12th floor with the man and would aim her gun directly at him and begin shooting him but the man would knock the bullets with his bare hands and land on the ground powerfully, causing the ground to shake and create a massive crack on the road. HK416 landed right on top of a car and destroyed the old vehicle as she glared at the man and aimed her gun at the dark haired male who was wearing a traditional red Chinese outfit- Surrender now! We do not wish to hurt you!

Man: Too late. -He said as he took out a small stick from his pocket and extended it and transformed it into a Chinese lance- You have trespassed the wrong territory, girl!

HK416: Then I'd like to see you try and beat me. -She said she glared at the male in front of her, her eyes widened slightly as two other males in Chinese outfits would appear behind the male as they jumped down beside him and stood by his side-

Man: You are alone! I am not!

HK416: So be it.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the original story, the main enemy of the story of Frontline Wars was supposed to be an old original team of villains known as the Mega Mecha, similar to the Trigger faction but less complex. The Mega Mecha was formed by three high school boys that created their own robot military force and took over the world, Soryu66 thought that the idea of having the Mega Mecha in this story would be too boring, so he decided to change it slightly by creating a villain with a more darker and complex background.


	3. Chapter 3:- Burning Eclipse

Frontline War

最前線の戦争

(Saizensen no sensō)

Chapter 3:- Burning Eclipse

Opening Theme: RESISTER - ASCA

Ending Theme: Victim - Mili

-The sound of gunfire along with steel clanking and rocks being smashed was heard as the sight of HK416 was seen fighting against three male fighters on her own and was not breaking a sweat. She blocked a sword attack with her rifle and would kick the man in front of her and quickly turned and kick the other man behind her with her gun and would shoot at the other male that was charging towards her, forcing him to fall back-

Man 1: Tsk! She is more stronger than a normal person!

Man 2: We must fall back!

Man 3: No! No evidence must be found! We must kill her or our existence will be known!

HK416: You're too late. -She said as she had her laser sights right at the first male's forehead-

Man 1: What?! Too late?

HK416: The Diamond Order has found out of your existence, we will now be going through a full scale sweep in the next 48 hours. If you do not surrender, I will obey my Commander's orders and kill your friends and take you back to my base for interrogation. -She said as her eyes glowed bright green-

Man 2: She is no Human...

Man 1: She must be a new type of Trigger unit made by Trident. -A single bullet shot was fired by HK416 as she had shot past the man's face, leaving a scar on his cheek- Agh!

HK416: I am not a mindless drone! Do not mistake me for those disgusting bio-organic creatures!

Man 3: W-Wait! Perhaps we can be allies? There is no need to fight! -He said as he was panicking but was slowly drawing out a Kunai from his back but the knife was then shot by a bullet as G11 had shot the bullet, causing the knife to fall off of the man's hand-

G11: We cannot trust you..

UMP45: Put your weapons down and put your hands up!

UMP9: You heard her! Stick'em up!

Man 2: Gon, we cannot let them find out!

Gon: Then we'll kill them on sight, hunt down their leader and destroy their base- -As he finished his sentence, he blinked for a second as his eyes then widened at the sight of HK416 up his face with her eyes wide open and glowing brightly as she had the eyes of a murderer. A knife was pointed right at the man's throat while her rifle was right at his heart- Wha-?!

HK416: If you dare lay a finger on my Commander, I will make sure your whole family suffer. If you dare speak ill of my Commander, I will personally hunt down your leader and make sure he begs for his life.

Gon: O-Oh? You don't have the guts- Agh! -HK416 shot the man's foot and then his right and left hand, causing the man to fall and scream in pain as the other two males were completely shocked while her teammates was surprised by the sudden personality change from HK416-

Man 2: N-No! Please! Leave him! We'll tell you everything! Honest! He has a family with kids! Do not hurt him! He needs to feed them! I swear! We will tell you everything!

Man 3: -He got down to his knees and pulled out all of his weapons from his sleeves and his pockets. Knives, nun-chucks, grenades, pistols, daggers and cleavers- I beg of you, please be merciful..

HK416: I don't care about his family. I want all of your information.

UMP45: You! What's your name? -She aimed her gun at the second male-

Man 2: A-Aaron! I-I'm a field medic..!

HK416: You.. -She turned to the third male with her gun aimed right at his head as the man would glare at her-

Man 3: Lau... An Alchemist..

UMP9: An Alchemist? Haven't heard of those since 2011.

G11: Where are you people from?

Aaron: W-We're from an uprising close combat military force known as the "Ránshāo rì shí"..

HK416: Ránshāo rì shí? What does that mean?

Lau: "Burning Eclipse", we were formed by the band of survivors from the northern coast of China.

UMP9: The Chinese still exist?

G11: China was one of the few countries in the world with the most population back before the great cataclysm.

UMP45: So you're saying that the few billions or even trillions may have died but over a few hundred of them may still be alive?

UMP9: Then I guess that includes India too.

Aaron: N-No, the Indians are long extincted.. Trust me, we checked the entire world for survivors, not a single soul was found in the middle east.

Operator: Walker class, six o'clock of your position, HK416!

-A building behind HK416 would get destroyed as a colossus-like Trigger unit appeared and would attack HK416-

HK416: Watch them.

UMP45: You don't need help.

HK416: Walker class, it's nothing.

UMP45: If you say so. -HK416 turned to the giant machine and ran towards it, the bot would slam its arm onto the ground as it tried to hit the girl but HK416 dodge the attack swiftly and would start running up its arm. She tossed a smoke grenade up ahead as it exploded and blinded the giant bot, confused, the bot would hit its own shoulder, thinking that HK416 was there but it ended up destroying its own left arm. The machine was then shot on the top of its head multiple times as HK416 was using armour piercing bullets and was destroying the skull of the Walker class bot and once she did, the bot fell to the ground and she would walk off of it and walk straight to the others- Wow.

HK416: Now where were we? Ah, yes. I believe we should interrogate you three.

"Interrogate them there, I believe that they are being watched as you speak. I do not want them to believe that the Diamond City is our base. That is if they do not know." -Chroma said through the communicator as he was speaking to HK416-

HK416: Your leader, who is it?

... -The males were afraid to speak until HK416 would fire a round at Aaron's cheek-

HK416: Do not make me repeat myself. Now who is your leader?

Aaron: H-He goes by the name of "Sun Jian"... The Jade Kng..

UMP9: The Jade King? He sounds insane..

Lau: Speak ill of our king and he will have your head!

HK416: And if you dare raise your voice at us, so be it that we will trace your footsteps, find your base and drop your heads at their doorstep.

Lau:... Tsk..

UMP45: Are there more of you Humans there?

Aaron: A lot..

UMP45: How many?

Aaron: I-I don't know.. Maybe a thousand or more? But we're not fighters..

G11: Sounds like bullshit to me.

UMP45: Indeed, the martial arts that you three used against 416 is dangerous. You could actually kill Trigger units with those moves! You're lying to us!

-A burst shot was fired at the ground by G11 as she was getting frustrated-

G11: We want the truth! Now get it over with!

UMP9: Oh my, she's getting cranky..

UMP45: She's just sleepy..

Aaron: W-We're really not fighters! I swear- -Before he could finish his sentence, he was shot in the head by HK416 as she killed the man-

HK416: The Commander does not like to waste his time with liars. Speak of one more lie and we will kill you. -She said as she turned to Lau, who was hyperventilating in worry, he looked up at HK416 as she was staring right into his soul with her death stare and with her gun right at his forehead- You Humans may have created us weapons and may have succeeded in many things in life but you have also brought destruction to your own world and to your own life.

Lau: Your Commander will hate you for taking the life of others.

HK416: If it is for the sake of saving this planet, then so be it. As long as I complete my mission, I will forever serve under his name.

Lau: You monstrous bitch..

HK416: Now tell us, where is your base's location.

Lau: It's up your ass! -He yelled and as he did, his head exploded after being shot by 416's bullet-

HK416: Wrong answer.

UMP45: ...W-What's your plan?

HK416: -She look up at the sky and saw that it was getting dark- We'll camp out at the offices, but keep this one alive. He could still be of us to us.

UMP45: Sure thing.

-Moments later, the four would bring Gon up to the office building that they were in before and camp there for the night. As G11 and UMP9 were watching over the unconscious man and was playing, UMP45 along with HK416 were talking to each other in private-

UMP45: I hope you know what you're doing.

HK416: Of course I do.

UMP45: What happens if he leads us to a trap? If we sleep now, we'll get killed by the assassins that may have been watching over him from a distance! Do you know that you're risking our lives here?!

HK416: I know and I am fully aware of that.

UMP45: Then what do you have to say for yourself?

HK416: Nothing. I'm just doing this for the Commander.

UMP45: For the Commander? 416, something's wrong with you. I swear to God, it's only been a day since he spoke to you and you've gone obsessive. What happened?

HK416: Nothing, I just want to make him happy..

UMP45: You're killing Humans! Potential survivors that could help turn this post-apocalyptic world around! We alone cannot win against the Trigger Faction! Their numbers are too great for us! You killing other Humans that may be dangerous to our army could lower our chances of surviving in this world! You're being selfish, 416!

HK416: So what? I'm doing what I want to do and what I was told to do, you were simply asked to scout with the rest of us.

UMP45: You little bitch.. -She grabbed HK416's collar and glared at her but G11 would get in between the two and push UMP45 lightly and protect her sister-

G11: Don't hurt her..

UMP45: G11...What are you doing? Get back to your post.

G11: Unlike you, she has always been alone. The Commander was simply watching over her, making sure she's happy, you're never alone 45, you've always had friends and you had UMP9 by your side 24/7. I was always asleep and she has been training and fighting on her own ever since, you have no right to judge her..

UMP45: Tsk! Whatever, just get some rest, we'll trace their tracks by first light. -She said as she went to watch over the male while UMP9 was keeping watch of Trigger units and other Humans that were around the area-

-Hours later, HK416 was on night watch as the other three were asleep and the man was still unconscious and was tied up to a pillar. HK416 took out a phone and began texting to an encrypted channel as she was texting Chroma-

"I'm awake, Commander." - 416

"Still energetic like a little child. Any sign of enemies?" - Chroma

"No, sector has been quiet. Scanners didn't pick up any life forms for the past few hours too." - 416

"Good, were you hurt? Were those guys strong?" - Chroma

"They were somewhat strong but they are not as strong as the Trigger units." - 416

"Well that's good to know then. Do take care of yourself. I expect you to return in the next 38 hours." - Chroma

"Yes Sir, I'll definitely return back home and meet you." - 416

"Good! Then as a reward, I'll spend a whole day with you and you can do whatever you want~" - Chroma

"Sounds really pleasant, thank you so much." - 416

"Oh and by 0600, there will be a drop pod sent to your group, use the items in it well." - Chroma

"Yes Sir!" - 416

"Now, I'll be heading off to bed, I wouldn't want Springfield to get cranky on me. Good night." - Chroma

"Good night, Commander." - 416

-As she put her phone back into her pocket, she looked at the man in front of her and then at the stars. She smiled happily with a blush on her cheeks as she held her rifle tightly-

"I want to head back now.." -HK416 said to herself quietly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Do note that this story has no relation to the original Girl's Frontline story, this is a brand new original story.


	4. Chapter 4:- Left to Die

Frontline War

最前線の戦争

(Saizensen no sensō)

Chapter 4:- Left to Die

Opening Theme: RESISTER - ASCA

Ending Theme: Victim - Mili

-The next day, as Task Force 404 had gotten up and continued on with their mission and traced the tracks of Gon and his men, they tracked down the tracks to the sewers-

G11: Ugh..Why there?

UMP9: Is it really within the sewage systems?

UMP45: No doubt about it. -She pushed the manhole cover aside and looked inside with her flash light- I see foot prints, exactly the same as Gon and the other two guys'. 416, any ideas? ...HK416..? -She looked over at her friend that was standing on top of a dumpster and was looking over a wall- You guys wait here for a second..

UMP9: Sure thing.

-UMP45 would run towards HK416 and climb on top of the dumpster to see what was going on-

UMP45: What's wrong?

HK416: I see a hive outpost. -She pointed at the sight of a small Trigger factory in the middle of the city streets-

UMP45: I'll inform the Operator.

HK416: Wait! Don't. I do not wish to waste time, although it would also be a bad idea to leave that hive alone, it isn't far from the base either, so we should destroy while we know about its location or it may possibly change its location once they realise that we know where they are.

UMP45: What's your plan then?

HK416: Snapping Turtle formation under three units, have G11 watch the man as we sabotage the base.

UMP45: Do you really think that we can destroy that base? What if there are swarms of enemies inside?

HK416: The plan was to never destroy it from the inside. -She opened up the zip on her bag and pulled out multiple C4 bombs-

UMP45: Now I approve of this plan. -She said with a smile on her face as she looked over to UMP9 and began to use sign language to both G11 and UMP9. G11 nodded as she would walk over to the man and hit his legs and would aim her gun at his head while UMP9 would run to the other side of the street. HK416 along with UMP45 would head to different directions of the street as the two along with UMP9 were in a triangle formation from a distance and was around the small factory, the three would run towards the factory quietly but quickly. As the three ran, small bots that were a few inches tall would start to swarm out of the building but UMP9 threw an electric grenade down the ground as it exploded and created an electrical current that destroyed the tiny guards, the girls quickly placed the bombs around the factory. A minute passed as the three girls had planted a total of six C4 bombs around the factory, they would quickly run to where G11 was and meet up with her. G11, UMP9, UMP45 along with Gon would jump down to the sewers as HK416 pressed the button on the remote and detonated the C4s, creating a massive explosion and destroyed the outpost factory, HK416 would quickly run to the sewers and close the manhole cover from the inside- That was something..

G11: What now?

HK416: Follow the tracks. -She said as Task Force 404 along with Gon would follow the tracks and head North-

-Back in the base, there were motorbikes and cars with T-Dolls on them as they were throwing small steel silver capsules at the ground on the streets of the destroyed buildings and roads. The capsules would explode and turn the ground and buildings into silver, slowly transforming them into brand new roads and buildings-

Operator: Sir, there was an explosion in Sector N 03220.

Chroma: Could be Task Force 404, they may have used their C4s on something. I'll wait for their report, for now, focus on guarding the base and expand it as swiftly as possible.

Operator: Yes, Sir!

Chroma: -As he sat down on the leader's command chair, the alarm rang loudly- Ugh, I just sat down, what now?

Operator: A swarm has been detected sir!

Chroma: What's their cap?

Operator: Five hundred thousand Crusher class and Wyvern class!

Chroma: A million altogether, huh? Have the T-Dolls that were expanding the base return back and prepare for a secondary mount defence on the Bermuda Bridge then standby the Zelda defence system.

Operator: Yes, Sir!

Springfield: You seem awfully calmed about this.

Chroma: This isn't the first time, we've faced a swarm and nobody is at the the location where the swarm is coming from, so I have nothing to worry about.

Springfield: You're not afraid that they might destroy the expansion?

Chroma: Not at all, knowing Trident's A.I system, he will ignore everything else and directly pick a fight with the living.

Springfield: Sounds logical enough.

-In the battlefield, as the many T-Dolls were behind barricades, the swarm was rushing through the newly built expansion of the Diamond base. The roof tops of the newly built bases would open up and reveal over hundreds to thousands of auto defence turrets as the guns began shooting down every Trigger unit they see as the T-Dolls behind the barricades would fire and defend the base from a distance as the swarm was dwindling within minutes-

Chroma: Trident is losing his touch, his strategies have gone cold. They've become easy to predict.

Operator: Magnitude Class has been detected, Sir! -A giant flying bio organic Trigger monster was seen flying across the city as it was heading towards the Diamond base-

Chroma: -He sighed and snapped his fingers- Springfield, if you don't mind.

Springfield: With pleasure. -She said with a smile on her face as she turned and walked out of the command room and headed outside. A minute later as Springfield reached outside, she had loaded in a scope on her rifle. She aimed right at the giant machine in front of her and smiled- Pancake~ -She said and fired a single powerful beam shot from her rifle and destroyed the giant machine in a single shot as it created a massive explosion that caused the ground to shake-

-Back with Task Force 4040, they felt the ground shook and the sound of the explosion from outside-

UMP9: W-What was that?

UMP45: Must be a battle. We got no time to waste, we must find this man's base and then report back to the commander immediately!

HK416: Indeed.

-As the sound of the war was heard from above the sewers, Task Force 404 were still within the sewage systems, tracking down the path of Gon's base and found the tracks leading up to another manhole-

UMP45: The tracks stops here.

HK416: G11, scout it.

G11: -She yawned and saluted slowly- Aye.. -She climbed up the ladder and put her palm on the manhole and closed her eyes. She then concentrated and felt a large number of presences up above the manhole, majority were Humans and Machines, aiming their guns right at the manhole that they were under in. She then opened her eyes and climbed down the ladder to speak to the others quietly- Over more than a Company are right above us and have their guns pointed right at the manhole. They knew we were coming.

UMP9: Their plan must be to kill us as soon as we open up that manhole and save this dude. -She said as she pointed at Gon who was handcuffed and had a cloth around his mouth to keep him quiet-

UMP45: Should we turn around?

HK416: They most likely expect us to do that too, but I doubt that they know about our abilities.

G11: What's the plan?

-In a minute, smoke began to come out of the manhole as the yellow and red bots along with the Chinese armed soldiers would back away in confusion. Having their visions completely blurred out by the smoke, the manhole exploded into the air and crashed down onto a bot and destroyed it as Task Force 404 would jump out of the sewer and began shooting stun bullets at all of the soldiers, paralysing them with electricity. Within minutes, Task Force 404 had neutralise over a few hundred soldiers and would look ahead to see a tall Chinese building in front of them-

G11: Burning Eclipse's base.

UMP45: This us UMP45, requesting backup and transport for prisoners.

HK416: There can only be one home. Set C4s. -She said as she passed the C4s around and the girls began to quickly throw the sticky bombs around the tower as a chopper had just arrived after a few minutes and would pick up as many of the Burning Eclipse men they could carry as Task Force 404 would also enter the chopper-

UMP9: What about the others?

UMP45: Commander? -She asked as she contacted her commander-

Chroma: It's your call. -He said on the communicator-

UMP45: Left to die, we carry what we can and kill the rest. 416, it's all up to you now.

HK416: Leave no evidence, says the Commander. -She said and clicked on the button on her detonator and detonated the building as it would explode and crash onto the remaining soldiers that were on the ground and were unable to move-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5:- Cleaning Up

Frontline War

最前線の戦争

(Saizensen no sensō)

Chapter 5:- Cleaning Up

Opening Theme: RESISTER - ASCA

Ending Theme: Victim - Mili

-In the next following day. In a medium sized condo, the sight of a tall male with long white and red hair with red eyes and a mechanical right arm was seen walking out of a bedroom with his shorts on as he was topless, he yawned and saw the sight of Springfield in his kitchen, preparing breakfast and coffee for him-

Chroma: Oh? Morning.

Spingfield: Ah, Good morning~

Chroma: What's the occasion today?

Springfield: It's nothing~

Chroma: Really? Because I don't recall giving you the access codes to my chambers.

Springfield: Oh, that's because you didn't. I saw you typing the codes on the lock when I was with you here last time, and I remembered the access codes.

Chroma:... Shit, now I gotta change that codes again.. -He said to himself as he walked over to Springfield as she would lift up the cup of coffee and gave it to Chroma with a smile on her face. The male smiled back at her and accepted the coffee, he would then put the cup near his lips and saw that Springfield was staring intently at him- Sweetie, is something wrong?

Springfield: Hmm? Ah! No~ Not at all~

Chroma: -For a moment, Chroma looked at his coffee and would look back at Springfield multiple times- You put something in here, didn't you?

Springfield: Now what makes you say that~?

Chroma: Sugar?

Springfield: Yes~

Chroma: Coffee beans?

Springfield: Mmhmm~

Chroma: Cream?

Springfield: That is correct~

Chroma: Milk?

Springfield: That too~

Chroma: What sort of milk..?

Springfield: The normal one?

Chroma: That right? -He said as he would hold onto his coffee and head to his fridge and open it, he set the coffee cup down and grab the carton of milk and shake it- Hmm~ How strange~

-Springfield was beginning to get flustered-

Chroma: I remember buying this last night and it wasn't opened, how is it possible that there is milk in the coffee despite that you say you put milk in the coffee and that the carton isn't even opened?

Springfield: -She blushed slightly and looked away with her hands behind her back- I-I used...Condensed milk..

Chroma: -He walked up to the woman and stared into her eyes closely- You know I do not like condensed milk.

Springfield: I-I...Uh...Eh... -She looked at Chroma and blushed madly as the man would hold onto her tightly as the two would stare into each other's eyes romantically-

Chroma: You're so naughty.

Springfield: -She wrapped her hands around the male's neck and stared at him- O-Only with you..I am.. -The two embraced each other with a warm passionate kiss and a hug-

-Moments later, both Springfield and Chroma would leave the apartment together and head off to the base. The city behind was seen as it was shining brightly from the Sun's brightness, small fighter jets along with helicopters and auto defence turrets were seen with more than over a few hundred thousand T-Dolls roaming within the streets of the large city base. As Chroma and Springfield entered the lobby of the military base, they were greeted by over a few hundred T-Doll soldiers-

"Good Morning, Commander Chroma and Secretary Springfield!" -Yelled the soldiers-

Chroma: At ease. Now, today is Friday and I hope you all know what that means. It's clean up time. Let's not waste anymore time and head to work. -He said as he would clap his hands and everyone except him along with Springfield would move out to start cleaning the base thoroughly- I'm heading to my office, what about you?

Springfield: I need to head to the supply store to check if we need anything,

Chroma: Right, I'll see you during lunch then.

Springfield: Yes sir~ -She said with a smile on her face as she saluted to the man and walked away. Chroma watched Springfield walk away as he whistled to her in a flirty tone and the girl would look back and smiled at him with a finger on her lips as she was teasing him-

Chroma: She's one hell of a girl, I'll tell you that. -He then felt someone pulling his sleeve lightly, he turned and saw the sight of HK416 standing beside him- HK? What's up?

HK416: You said you wanted to speak to me in private after I come back from the reconnaissance mission?

Chroma: Ah yes! I also have a gift for you~ Come. -He said as he patted the girl's head and headed to his office as HK416 blushed slightly and followed behind him as the other members of Task Force 404 were watching the two from a distance-

UMP9: Why are we doing this again?

G11: She might have fallen in love with him!

UMP45: Isn't that normal?

G11: Not for HK, she never falls in love with anyone..

UMP9: You make it sound like she's heartless.

G11: She is!

UMP45: Well whatever the case is, let's not bother them.

G11: No! We must follow!

UMP45: Or what? Springfield's going to come and get us to help her by force?

"Exactly~" -The sound of a feminine voice was heard behind the three girls as they looked back and saw the sight of Springfield staring down at the three as she pulled the backs of their collars and dragged them to the supply store with her-

UMP9: You had to say it...You just had to say it!

UMP45: Just shut up..

-Back to HK416 and Chroma. The two were in a elevator together as they were heading up to his office. There was complete silence between the two until Chroma broke the silence-

Chroma: HK, do you know why did I choose you and your Task Force to head out to scout for any odd enemies?

HK416: No, why is that?

Chroma: Because you are the most balanced and strongest rifle amongst the T-Dolls. You are flawless, agile, adaptable, powerful, intelligent and fearless. I admire that sort of tenacity. -HK416 blushed slightly as she nodded- Although you do have one weakness. You're heartless.

HK416: Heartless?

Chroma: My motto has always been "Leave no evidence", but that does not mean kill every opponent you see. There are other ways in life that does not resolve in killing your enemies. Your enemies can also be your allies, without a doubt, if you know who or what you're fighting against, it is possible to become allies with them and by doing so, it will benefit not just me, but to the whole world. We save more lives than killing lives. If you had not kill the Burning Eclipse's outpost, there would be a chance for us to have a political agreement with one another and we would be able to share our resources and military power and knowledge together to fight against Trident's army.

HK416: I...I-I'm so sorry..

Chroma: -He sighed softly and patted the girl's head lightly- I don't blame you. If I was out there on my own, I'd do the same thing as you did but...Perhaps a little less heartless.

-Minutes later, the two arrived to Chroma's office-

Chroma: So tell me, what do you know about the Burning Eclipse?

HK416: Their population are humans with machines, similar to us.

Chroma: But there are Humans?

HK416: Yes sir.

Chroma: I have a mission for you, Springfield and I.

HK416: Th-The four of us, sir?

Chroma: Indeed, is there a problem?

HK416: N-No, not at all.

Chroma: Good, we will head North and find the leader of the Burning Eclipse and create a sort of terms of negotiations with them. I do not wish to have a war with another army when our one obvious enemy is the Trigger faction. You will be my bodyguard during the mission.

HK416: Y-Yes sir! Understood..

Chroma: That's not all. The other members of Task Force 404 will be joining us. This will be a stealth mission, we will not head through the front doors of their base. We will personally meet their leader in his chambers, face to face in private without his army knowing.

HK416: Yes sir.

Chroma: And also, head down to Repair bay 04, there is a gift there for you.

HK416: A gift?

Chroma: Yes, a gift. Now, run along~

HK416: Y-Yes sir! Thank you sir! -She saluted nervously and head to the elevator and headed down to the basement repair bay-

Chroma: -He let out a sigh as he face palmed- Why is it so hard to talk to her..

-As HK416 had reached down to the basement's repair bay, she was surrounded by machines, creating many other T-Dolls along with many other types of rifles, pistols, shotguns and all sorts of weapons. HK416 headed to Repair Bay 04 and was greeted by a young blonde haired girl with cat ears on her head as she had a big smile on her face as the girl was IDW-

IDW: Ah! You're here nya~ The Commander requested me to bring this to you nya! He wanted to personally give it to you but he was busy planning ahead with the war and stuff nya~ -She said as she passed HK416 an upgraded 416 rifle with a slimmer scope and had been upgraded to hold more ammunition along with a grenade launcher in the front-

HK416: An upgraded rifle, but...Why?

IDW: He wanted to congratulate you on your victory for yesterday's mission nya~ -Without realising, IDW's smile disappeared when saw the sight of HK416's tears as the girl was crying while holding onto the rifle- E-Eh?! W-Was it something I said?!

HK416: N-No...Thank you...I'm just...So happy right now... I-I'll make sure I won't fail...Anyone here.. -She said as she rubbed her tears off and held onto her rifle with a smile on her face- I vow to make the Commander happy, no matter...What..

IDW: Now ain't that cute?

-Springfield was listening from outside as she would turn and walk away from the Repair Bay as she headed back to the Supply Store that was next to Repair Bay 04-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The relationship between Chroma Krone and M1903 Springfield is questionable. They are not dating nor are they married but their physical relationship together gets them closer and understands each other. Chroma has understood Springfield's weaknesses, from inside and outside, he knows what she's good at and what she's not good at, that could be said the same for Springfield's knowledge about Chroma's personality and past. She knows him better than anyone else in the base but...Springfield is afraid of a certain someone from taking the man she loves away from her.


	6. Chapter 6:- Frost Bite

Frontline War

最前線の戦争

(Saizensen no sensō)

Chapter 6:- Frost Bite

Opening Theme: under 'Mebius' - Minori Chihara

Ending Theme: From the Edge - FictionJunction feat. LiSA

-In the early morning within the base's hangar bay, Chroma, Springfield along with Task Force 404 were in front of a Humvee as the six of them were discussing about the plan with Chroma-

Chroma: The plan is simple. we head North to find the Burning Eclipse base and meet their leader and speak to him personally.

Springfield: How did you find out that he's in the North?

Chroma: We have satellites for a reason, my dear Secretary. I know where the base is, but there is a problem.

UMP45: What's the problem, sir?

Chroma: Up in the North of China, there are signs of storms and I don't mean Thunder or Rain storms, I'm talking about powerful blizzards, so make sure you're all prepared for the rough ride or you'll get frost bite.

Everyone else: Yes sir!

Chroma: Alright! Let's go! -He said as he got into the Humvee with the other girls-

-The group drove off as the many other T-Dolls waved goodbye to them and watched them leave, once Chroma and his group left the base and was heading towards Tokyo docks, the other T-Dolls got to work quickly. Hours had passed as Chroma was driving the car, Springfield was sitting at the front seat and was speaking to Chroma quietly while the other four girls were at the back, asleep-

Springfield: You want to form an alliance with them?

Chroma: To avoid future conflicts and that they are also Humans, perhaps the last ones to even exist. I cannot let more lives die because of my mistake.

Springfield: This whole thing isn't your fault and you know that..

Chroma: You say that but it is my fault, if I had not had created that monster, none of this would have happen.

Springfield: But if it weren't for that super computer, we wouldn't be here with you. -She said as she placed a hand on Chroma's leg and looked at him sadly, the male looked over at her for a second and felt his heart drop from the sight of seeing Springfield look so sad-

Chroma: I-I guess you're right..

-As the car reached the docks, the Humvee transformed into a boat and began moving above sea and headed straight for China across the ocean. Not far from behind, the sight of a large number of Trigger units were seen watching the Humvee move away. Hours later, the group arrived to a tall mountain on the far North of China, it was snowing. The girls looked up in shock to see the mountain as they questioned how they were going to get up-

G11: H-How are we supposed to get up..?

UMP9: I think the Commander has a plan, right..?

Chroma: Nope. -He said with a serious tone as UMP9 and G11's jaw dropped-

Springfield: Jeez, stop teasing them.

Chroma: Fine fine. I'll be the one climbing up, you guys stay put.

UMP45: Huh?! You're climbing that mountain on your own?! We will not allow that!

UMP9: "We"?

UMP45: Shut up! -She said to her sister and turned back to her Commander- We will follow you to the end!

Chroma: Of course you are. -He said as he pulled down the right sleeve of his coat and reveal the gear-based watch- You all will be inside here, I'll be carrying all of you.

HK416: Is that really wise? Wouldn't it be dangerous?

Chroma: Don't worry, it won't take long.

UMP45: But..

HK416: If the Commander says he will do what he says then we must follow his orders, let's put our faith in him.

UMP45: -She sighed and scratched her head- Ugh...Fine..

G11: She's fallen head over heals for him..

-All five girls would glow and teleport into the watch. The man would take out a walkman and put on a pair of earphones and began listening to music as he would walk up the mountain while the song "Son of Man" was being played on Chroma's walkman and as he was listening to the song, the girls within his watch could also listen to what he was listening to-

"Oh,the power to be strong

And the wisdom to be wise

All these things will come to you in time

On this journey that you're making

There'll be answers that you'll seek

And it's you who'll climb the mountain

It's you who'll reach the peak

Son of man,look to the sky

Lift your spirit,set it free

Someday you'll walk tall with pride

Son of man a man in time you'll be

Though there's no one there to guide you

No one to take your hand

But with faith and understanding

You will journey from boy to man

Son of man,look to the sky

Lift your spirit,set it free

Someday you'll walk tall with pride

Son of man a man in time you'll be

In learning you will teach

And in teaching you will learn

You'll find your place beside the ones you love...

Oh,and all the things you dreamed of

The visions that you saw

Well,the time is drawing near now

It's yours to claim in all

Son of man,look to the sky

Lift your spirit,set it free

Someday you'll walk tall with pride

Son of man, a man in time you'll be

Son of man

Son of man's a man for all to see..."

UMP9: Isn't this an old song?

Springfield: "Son of Man" by Phil Collins, this song was made in 2006.

HK416: That is a very old song.

UMP45: It's over a hundred years old! Isn't that nice, G11? 11? -She turned to the side and saw the sight of G11 had fallen asleep-

-Back with Chroma, as he was climbing the mountain, he felt his right arm shaking and was hurting slightly. He looked up to the sky and saw that the clouds were getting dark. He pulled the sleeves of his jacket on his right arm and clenched his fist as his entire arm began to light up in red and steam was emitting from it. He cracked his neck and knuckle and would then jump up from over a few kilometres with great strength and speed. In an hour, Chroma reached to the top of the mountain and came across a concrete wall that had guards all over the walls-

UMP9: He was right..There is a base here..

HK416: Looks very ancient..

Springfield: This is a part of the Great Wall of China, we're just at the very end of it.

Chroma: We're going in. HK. I'll be needing your support on this. -He said as he would jump over the wall and was on top of an ancient traditional Chinese palace that is well maintained and had steel and concrete walls instead of wood. HK416 teleported out of Chroma's watch as she was prepared and had her silencer on. The two were sneaking past guards and robots throughout each passing second and would reach to the very top floor of the palace and slowly opened the window to the throne room and entered the throne room. Once the two entered the throne room, they saw a man sitting on a throne and was staring at a map in front of him that was on a table-

Man: So you're finally here, huh?

Chroma: Oh? So you knew we were coming? -He said as he turned and walked next to the throne as HK416 had her guns pointed at a Chinese man who was wearing a military coat. The male had brown eyes and dark hair along with a serious look that gave off his age, showing signs that he wasn't young- I'm Chroma Krone, I lead the Diamond faction, and you are?

Man: Cao Qwin, leader of the Burning Eclipse.

Chroma: Allow me to get straight to the point. I'd like the both of us to form an alliance.

Qwin: An alliance? Why is that?

Chroma: We have a common enemy and you are one of the only few people that exist on Earth as we speak. The only Humans now that walk the Earth.

Qwin: A common enemy?

Chroma: Yes! The Trigger faction made by Trident.

Qwin: The Trigger pose no threat to the Burning Eclipse.

Chroma: What?

Qwin: For 30 years, I have been leading the Burning Eclipse and not once have the Trigger faction engage us in combat. We are facing another threat, the Demons that were released after the Triggers let loose on Earth.

Chroma: Demons?

Qwin: They have been haunting us ever since..

Chroma: Perhaps we can make a truce?

Qwin: Such as?

Chroma: The Diamond faction will provide supplies of food and weapons for you to exterminate the Demons while you help us destroy the Trigger faction.

Qwin: I respectfully decline that offer.

Chroma: Oh? Why is that?

Qwin: Your girls have destroyed an outpost in Japan and killed over 20% of my men there! That cost lives!

HK416: Your men were the first to attack us during our scouting mission! If they had not fail in keeping their distance away from us, none of them would have died!

Qwin: Is that right? They were just young guys with families here and you just take that away from them by killing them, you have no right to kill any one of them.

HK416: Your men tried to kill me and my teammates!

Qwin: It is self defence, you donkey!

HK416: -She glared at the male as her eyes began to glow bright green- You bastard.. We have lives too! We too were protecting our own!

Qwin: Then tell that to the hardworking men that you've killed, you monster! -He yelled as the door in front would open up and a large number of soldiers ran in with their guns and swords out- You've made a great mistake of coming here. Chroma Krone, I fully respect your decision in helping me preserve the Human race but I cannot fight alongside someone that isn't even Human!

HK416: -Her eyes widened in shock as she was surprised that Cao Qwin knew that she wasn't Human despite that she looks exactly like a Human being- H-How did you know?

Qwin: You're not Human if your eyes can glow! You're a guinea pig that was experimented on!

HK416: You asshole! -As she was about to shoot, Qwin quickly drew out a sword and protected himself from an attack by Chroma as the white and red haired male had drawn out his blade and attack Qwin ferociously, pushing the Chinese man in a corner-

Qwin: What the hell?!

Chroma: You can talk shit about me but I will not let you insult her. -His sword glowed red as he swung his sword once more but Qwin jumped up high to dodge the attack-

Qwin: Head outside! Now! -He and his men quickly ran out as Chroma had summoned out the other four girls as they were all armed with their weapons. Cao Qwin saw what was going on as his eyes widened when he saw the other T-Dolls appear out from Chroma's watch- What in the world is going on?

-The girls began firing their guns as they neutralise whatever soldier and robot they see in front of them as they ran out to attack while Chroma attack Qwin from the throne room, making sure he wouldn't escape. Outside, Springfield was leading Task Force 404 as they were using the pillars from the palace as cover while the other soldiers were using the large robots for cover but the giant machines would get destroyed in an instant by G11 as she sniped them with her rifle in burst mode and explosive ammo-

Soldier 1: Tsk! We need to take out that squirt! She's more dangerous than the others!

Soldier 2: Son of a Bitch! Tell me something that I don't know- agh! -The man was shot on the right arm as Springfield was shooting one at a time while UMP9 and 45 along with HK416 were suppressing the soldiers with their continuous rate of fire-

Springfield: Keep up the pace!

UMP45: -Her left wrist began to vibrate as she pulled up her sleeve and showed her watch navigation and detected something- Something's coming up from the wall! It's big!

UMP9: Could just be one of their giant bots, they're nothing compared to Trigger class units! Right, HK?! HK..? Um... HK? -She turned and saw that HK416 had a murderous look in her eyes as she was reloading a rifle cartridge that had the biohazard insignia on it- N-No! You're not seriously going to use that, are you?!

HK416: Leave me alone. -She said as she aimed her sights at a bot that was walking up the stairs behind the group of soldiers, she fired a single shot at the machine and as the bullet hit the steel armour of the machine, the bullet exploded into acid as it would begin melting the bot and would hurt the soldiers around the bot- Neutralised, preparing command sweep. -She said as she ran out with UMP45, G11 and Springfield as the four went to find more opponents while UMP9 stayed back and watched in shock-

UMP9: She's changed..

-As Springfield and the other girls reached to the stairs, they saw the sight of a few hundred other soldiers running their way towards them-

Springfield: Take position and open fire! 416, do your thing!

HK416: Yes Ma'am. -She said as she took out her laser sight and torch and replaced it with a grenade launcher. She put in a shell and aimed up at the sky and fired a single grenade shell up into the air and as the grenade would hit the ground on the walkway, it exploded powerfully and it stopped over a few dozen soldiers but the soldiers were fearless as they ran and shoot at the girls above them-

UMP45: It's here, I'll get our backs! 11, back me up!

G11: Aye. -She said as she followed UMP45 and turned, the sight of a black transport tank was seen as it rammed through the wall and unloaded a large group of soldiers in menacing black armour- We got company.

UMP45: They're not the only ones!

-The sight of a white armoured dragon was seen as it climbed over the wall and roared loudly-

G11: Wyvern Class! Trigger unit!

Springfield: HK, UMP9, hold them off. I'll back the other two up.

UMP9: Gotcha! -She said as she took out a frag grenade from her pocket and pulled the pin and toss it at the army of soldiers to slow them down while HK416 was using her grenade launcher and her acid bullets to push them back-

-The sight of Qwin was seen flying out of the throne room as he was bleeding badly and was hurt while Chroma was unscathed as he walked out-

Qwin: What are you..?

Chroma: A Human being like you. -He said as his eyes glowed red but he then notced the dragon was surprised- A Wyvern class?

Qwin: What the fuck?! -He turned and saw that all of his men that were at the throne gates were gone- Tsk! -He turned to his left and saw the soldiers in black- Demons!

-The sight of Springfield was seen fighting the Demons up close as she had a knife and her gun out as she was taking one Demon out at a time. Qwin turned to see the dragon and his eyes widened when he saw that a little girl was on the Dragon's head and was shooting it up close while another girl was shooting it from a distance-

Qwin: Your pupil...What are they..?

Chroma: T-Dolls, weapons that were given life. Springfield!

-Springfield jumped back and ran to Chroma as her body shined and transformed into her rifle form, Chroma quickly withdrew his sword and grabbed the rifle and aimed right at the tank that was transporting the Demons, he fire a single bullet that was glowing purple, the bullet hit the armour of the tank and exploded into purple flames that burnt all other life forms that was made out of similar material as the tank, the flames expanded and would burn the Demons alive thus killing them all-

Qwin: Amazing...

-Chroma would toss the rifle in the air as it transformed back to Springfield's human form and she'd land next to him. The Dragon behind Qwin fell to the ground as it was destroyed by G11 and UMP45-

Chroma: Now do you see why we need to form an alliance together?

Qwin:... M-My men! -He ran to the gate entrance and stood in between HK416 and UMP9 and raised his two hands up high as the two girls beside him would stop firing and the soldiers would stop running and were all in shock- D-Do not attack them! Do not attack them!

Chroma: Took you long enough to finally understand why we're here. -He said as he placed a hand on Qwin's shoulder- I'd like to apologise for the attack on the Outpost but that was an accident.

Qwin: Well... No one here died at least..

Chroma: We don't want to kill, we want to save more lives, which is why we need your help, Qwin. Do you think you can help us?

Qwin: If it is to eradicate those bastards of Demons, then I'll do whatever it takes! -He said as he withdrew his sword and shook Chroma's hand-

-As Qwin and Chroma made a truce together, HK416 was watching the two and she had the eyes of a murderer, she was staring right at Qwin with the intent to kill while sticking close to the Commander. UMP45 was watching HK416 from a distance and her eyes was glowing slightly-

"This form of nature that the Commander has given us is unnatural and is somewhat pointless. Why give us so much emotions? It will only cause you problems, HK416 being one of those problems, sir...Please notice that.." -UMP45 thought to herself as she worry for her Commander and creator-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The battle scene was a representation of the first battle from the movie called "The Great Wall".


	7. Chapter 7:- At the Edge

Frontline War

最前線の戦争

(Saizensen no sensō)

Chapter 7:- At the Edge

Opening Theme: under 'Mebius' - Minori Chihara

Ending Theme: From the Edge - FictionJunction feat. LiSA

"This is M4A1, reporting in." -Said the dark haired girl that was holding onto an M4A1 assault rifle as she was in deserted streets of Japan by herself and it was snowing slightly-

Operator: Operator 02 has read your signal, status report.

M4A1: I'm detecting a Swarm, they will be arriving the base in approximately T-Minus 40 minutes.

Operator: Granted, I have informed the commanding guards of your message.

M4A1: I'll hold them off while I can, but I can't make any promises that it'll be enough to stop them.

Operator: Do whatever you can, M4A1. We must defend the base until the Commander and the Secretary returns.

M4A1: Aye. -She said as she turned off her communicator and stood up as she turned off the safety lock on her gun and ran from one building to another by jumping across buildings-

-As M4A1 reached to the rooftop of an apartment complex, she met up with Grizzly MKV and Suomi KP31 as the two were scouting-

Grizzly: Took you long enough.

M4A1: Had to make a report after all. So what are your plans?

Suomi: Explosions. -She said as she took out a detonator from her pack and passed it to M4A1 as she then pointed at the buildings around the field- We've planted C4s all over the area, we'll slow them by destroying whatever is in their front and by blocking their path.

M4A1: Sounds interesting.

Grizzly: Let's just get it over with! -She said as she took out a pistol from her pocket and went to her position to be on standby as Suomi and M4A1 did the same-

-Minutes later, the sight of a wolf-like mechanical machine was seen running towards a car. It jumped up on the destroyed vehicle and howled loudly as the swarm of bots was following it from behind. Swarms of Humanoid machines, dragons, monsters, animals were following the wolf as they march towards the Diamond faction's base. Grizzly flashed her flashlight across the building to M4A1 to give her the signal. The girl nodded and would press the detonator button as the buildings that was surrounding the Trigger swarm would explode and collapse on the thousands of bots, destroying a large number of them within minutes-

"Retreat back to base now!" -M4A1 shouted in the communicator as the three girls that were scouting would run back to the base as quickly as possible while the swarm was distracted-

M4A1: They don't sound happy!

Suomi: Focus on your mission or they'll catch us! -She said as she was panicking and was running quickly as the sound of a monstrous mechanical roar was heard from afar as the swarm of Trigger units began to spread out and rush towards the Diamond faction base. In a split second, the three girls managed to get in touch with the steel ground of Diamond base as a force field was then activated and the auto turret defences would start to pop out of the buildings, walls and ground and would begin firing all of their shots at the incoming swarm of Trigger units-

Operator: Scanners have detected a large number of Trigger units within the sewage system!

AK12: Activate traps and auto turrets within the sewage systems, make sure nothing enters this base. -Said the white haired girl with red eyes- Commander Chroma is out there, risking his life to save this planet and to protect us all and we must repay him back by protecting what he had created! Us!

-Motivated by AK12's words, the entire army of T-Dolls within the Diamond faction base heard her words and were inspired as they all cheered out loud together in sync-

"Unbreakable Diamond! Unbreakable Soul! Unbreakable Unity!" -Shouted the girls as they all got into battle positions and defended the city from the invaders. Zooming out onto the entirety of Tokyo, half of Tokyo was covered by the Diamond faction and the swarm was surrounding the entirety of Japan and were all charging right towards Tokyo city-

-Back in China with Chroma and his group. Chroma was with Qwin as the two were talking about the Demons while the girls except Springfield was outside. Springfield was sitting next to Chroma as the two were listening to Qwin-

Chroma: So you're telling me...That the Demons aren't actually demons but are people who became influenced and insane from the control of the Trigger's powerful technological spread? That makes no sense!

Qwin: It is true, my friend! The Trigger advanced so far beyond our expectations that they even took control of the weak minded Human beings and used them to fight against us, to eradicate us!

Chroma: I-I know but in a scientific explanation, that would sound like whore shit to anyone! Even Albert Einstein would have said that you sound like you're on crack or something!

Qwin: Trust me! It is all true!

Springfield: Commander, perhaps we should look further into it and take note of what he's saying.

Chroma: This is no scientific at all! It makes no sense! How can technology manipulate the minds of Humans that quickly and cause them to fight against each other? It's like a story written by some 10 year old!

Springfield: C-Commander, calm down..

Chroma: H-Hold on! Let me get the picture here at least. Humans lost the will to fight and to live after the Trigger faction rose?

Qwin: Yes, that is correct.

Chroma: And when the Humans fell, the Trigger faction took control of whatever weak minded Humans they could get hold onto and used them as pawns to bring in more Humans to spread the military population and knowledge of the environment because their nano-machine based bots cannot adapt well to environmental change while Humans can?

Qwin: W-Wow, that sums it all up, yes! All of that is true!

Chroma: Alright, alright. It's all coming together now.. A little..

Springfield: That's a lot to take in...

Chroma: Sounds like a whole lot of crap but it also seems believable at the same time..

UMP9: Sir! I'm sorry but we got incoming!

Chroma: Ugh! What now?! -He went outside with Springfield and Qwin as they went over to the balcony of the palace and looked outside and saw nothing. UMP9 handed a pair of binoculars to Chroma as the man grabbed them and looked outside to see six giant black and white coloured mechanically armoured hornets flying towards them- Oh? Looks like those Demons of yours sure know how to pack a few things from the Trigger faction.

Qwin: W-What are those things?

Chroma: Warrior-Class Hornets. A good transport and gunship based Trigger unit that is excellent in taking out enemy infantry and armoured vehicles but these types are packed with heavy armour, making them somewhat more resilient and agile than their predecessors.

Qwin: What do you propose we should do?

Chroma: Get into battle formation and give it all you got to protect the Great Wall! I'll see to it that I'll try to make sure they don't get any closer. UMP9, G11, Springfield, you three are holding the fort. 45, 416, you're on me, let's move out!

Girls: Yes sir!

-In matters of minutes, everyone got into position as the giant Hornets were flying towards the Great Wall of China. Chroma pressed on a button on his watch as the Humvee that was all the way down at the mountain would then turn on as it would then start driving up the mountain at max speed-

Chroma: All units, fire at will! -The soldiers of Burning Eclipse would begin firing their guns at the Hornets but the bullets were bouncing off of the shielded armour in front of the Hornets-

HK416: Their armour is too thick for them to penetrate through.

Chroma: Then I'll make an opening while you guys pierce through!

HK416 & UMP45: Yes Sir!

-Chroma ran and jump off of the wall as the Car was seen flying up from driving on the wall as it would transform into a jet as Chroma rode on it and flew towards the Hornets and would begin firing missiles and bullets at the Hornets to distract them. Two Hornets turned their attention to Chroma as they looked up to the sky and noticed that Chroma was nowhere to be seen with the plane until they saw a shadow up above, the bugs began shooting at the shadow but the shadow was unscathed by the bullets as it was a medium sized robot as it landed right on top one of the Hornets and began pummelling it while Chroma landed on the other Hornet and would draw out his sword to pierce his blade into its armour-

HK416: He's made contact!

UMP45: HK416! Your grenade launcher!

HK416: Got it. -She said as she aimed right at one of the hornets in front of her and would fire her grenade launcher right at the machine. The Hornet that HK416 was aiming at would use its two front legs to protect itself from the explosion- Tsk!

UMP45: These Demons are smart.

HK416: They're more of a nuisance than being intelligent. -Four Hornets had reached the wall and began releasing their troops out of their hatches as there was a battle on the wall. G11 would aim at one of the Hornets from a distance and fire a single explosive burst shot at the machine and destroyed a large portion of its armour, causing it to fall off of the wall. Cao Qwin ran past his group of soldiers and jumped up in the air as he would stab one of the Hornet's neck by piercing his sword through its armour, he then pulled out a shotgun and would begin shooting the neck of the machine to slowly break its neck-

G11: Wha-?! Th-That's my move!

Springfield: I guess that means he learned it from you. -She said as she giggled and aimed at the eye of the Hornet that Qwin was on and shot it's eye, causing it to go blind- Bullseye.

UMP9: Umm...I think we got a problem.. -She said as she noticed that all six Hornets would gather together and transform as they combined into a giant Colossus that towered over the great wall-

-Down on the ground, Chroma saw the giant Colossus and was surprised-

Chroma: Well I'll be damned, those Demons really are something. Rhino, turn it up a notch!

-The robot Humvee would run towards the Colosus and climbed on it's leg and would reach its back as it would begin to attack the back to distract it from the soldiers while the soldiers along with the T-Dolls were shooting at the Colossus from its front. Chroma drew out his sword as it glowed black and static could be seen coming out of the blade-

Chroma: Destructive Roar! -He swung his blade at the leg of the machine as a powerful black electrical surge would hit the back of the machine but it was unscathed from the attack- What?!

HK416: The Commander's attack couldn't stop it!

UMP45: Hook formation! Now! -The girls nodded as they ran up the Colossus' arm while Springfield was sniping from a distance. HK416 and UMP45 ran up on its right arm while G11 and UMP9 ran up on the left arm, the four would then reach its head and begin shooting its head up close with explosive and incendiary ammo. Upon minutes of shooting, they managed to destroy the bot, causing it to fall on its back-

Chroma: Seems like I have underestimated its armour.. -He said to himself and looked up at the wall to see Task Force 404 staring down at the corpse of the bot- Perhaps that's not all that I am underestimating..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	8. Chapter 8:- On the Run

Frontline War

最前線の戦争

(Saizensen no sensō)

Chapter 8:- On the Run

Opening Theme: under 'Mebius' - Minori Chihara

Ending Theme: From the Edge - FictionJunction feat. LiSA

-Back with Chroma and his group, it was late at night as Chroma was in a guest room. He was looking at the reports that Cao Qwin gave to him about the Demons' base location and technology. From reading the text, he could hear the sound of screaming, shouting and crying in his head-

"It's all your fault!"

"You're a fucking monster!"

"She would still be alive if it weren't for you!"

"Don't forget about me..." -The sound of a woman was heard in his head as a single tear flowed down his cheeks and then he heard the sound of someone knocking on his door-

Chroma: W-Who is it? -He would wipe the tears off of his face-

HK416: It's me sir..

Chroma: HK? Come in.. -He turned to the door to see the girl enter the room as she was in her sleeping clothes and she was blushing slightly- Oh? Cute clothes.

HK416: Th-Thank you, sir.. I have a question..

Chroma: Sure, what is it?

HK416: The feeling of fear and anger...What does it mean?

Chroma: I beg your pardon?

HK416: For the past few days, I have been feeling somewhat frustrated but afraid and I do not know why..

Chroma: Uh...Do you have a sort of example? Like if you were to look at something and you get angry?

HK416: When I look at Springfield...I get...Angry..

Chroma: S-Springfield? Why her? Did she do something to you?

HK416: N-No! Not at all, she didn't do anything but...It's just that I feel emotionally angry at her for some reason..

Chroma: Only her?

HK416: Yes..

Chroma: Are you...Jealous of her?

HK416: Perhaps I am..

Chroma: But do you know why?

HK416: I do not.. I'm sorry..

Chroma: Alright then. Um...Come here, yeah? -HK416 nodded as she walked over to Chroma's bed, the man was sitting on his bed as he would then hold HK416's hand and pulled her down to him and made her sit in front of him, the girl felt his cold mechanical right arm touching her skin as she shrieked slightly but was not bothered by it- Close your eyes please.

HK416: Right.. -She closed her eyes and was shaking slightly, worried about what he might be doing to her but she felt a cold sensation on her left hand and a warm touch on her right hand. Doing what she was not supposed to do, she opened her eyes slightly and saw her Commander holding onto her hands as he had his eyes closed, seemed like he was praying. The girl was confused but would then close her eyes once more and when she did, she was embraced with a big warm hug by Chroma, her eyes widened in surprise as she was caught off guard by the hug, her heart was beating rapidly, she could feel and hear Chroma's heartbeat along with his breathing, without being able to control herself, she would hug the man back and place her face on the man's chest as the two hugged each other-

Chroma: It's going to be all right, because I am here. You don't have to worry about anything now.. Just leave it all to me.

-From hearing Chroma's words, HK416 began to tear up on the man's shirt as she hugged him even more tightly and she did not even know why was she crying, but she felt an immense pain on her chest and felt a traumatic feeling down her spine as she continued to hug the man. Outside of Chroma's room, Springfield could hear what was going on from outside as she had a saddened look on her face and would turn away and head back to her room. The next following day in the early morning, the sight of HK416 was seen waking up in bed, she slowly got up and saw that the Sun was setting but realised that she was still in the Commander's bedroom and that he was nowhere to be found. She got off of bed and opened the door to find him, she checked the bathroom, showers, the other Guest rooms but found no trace of him but as she exited the building, she saw Chroma sitting on the stairway with his uniform and jacket on. The girl was worried for him but she did not want to bother him, she would then turn back and head back to her room to change-

"Life is full of surprises and with those surprises, comes with a shock.." -Springfield thought to herself as she was in a helicopter with Chroma, Task Force 404 along with Cao Qwin as they were all heading back to the base in Tokyo-

"What...Will happen to us...Once this is all over?" -Springfield thought to herself as she looked over to the side to see HK416 talking to Chroma as the two were chatting happily, felt alone, the girl would look out of the window from the helicopter to see only darkness as it was raining outside-

-Hours later when the group returned back to the city, they looked down and heard the sound of explosions and saw the entirety of Japan was in flames as there was an all-out war, Diamond city was expanding quickly as there were thousands of T-Dolls running out of the base, attacking the machines that were invading their territory, the sight of AK12 was seen leading the army of T-Dolls with tanks and walker bots following behind her as she was heading straight for the Hive Factory that was at the other end of Tokyo, the Diamond faction was making a push as the forces of Trigger were being pushed back. everyone on the helicopter was shocked as they did were unaware of the war-

HK416: W-What's going on?

UMP45: A war...? But why? Who's leading the battle?

Chroma: AK12...Lieutenant of Military Defence..

Springfield: She's leading the war? Without your permission...?

Chroma: The code... She's following protocol..

Qwin: I-I thought you said there are rarely any wars here! And what do you mean by "protocol"?! What protocol?!

Chroma: Protocol 32-5-1, "If there is a possible war outbreak and if the Commander is absent and/or deceased, the Lieutenant of Military Defence has all right to take command of all forces and engage in combat until nothing from the Trigger faction breaths and moves.". That was the final protocol if I were to die or if I was absent for too long if there was a massive battle after I had left..

Qwin: Then you're saying that...

Chroma: The Trigger faction found out that I left the country and when they did, they initiated a full scale invasion towards my city and sent raiders to your Great Wall to come and kill me...

Springfield: That's not all... Protocol 32-6-1, "If the Commander were to return back to the home base alive, he or she is unable to retake the position as a commander from the Lieutenant of Military Defence until the Lieutenant has completed his or her mission.".

UMP9: Protocol 00-1-0! "If the T-Dolls that are accompanying the Commander knows of his or her current mental stability and trusts the Commander, the T-Dolls will obey all of the Commander's orders; even if it means rebelling against the Diamond faction."! I remembered that one specifically because that sounded ridiculous but it's all starting to make sense now.

G11: So you're telling us that we should attack AK12 and her army of T-Dolls?

Chroma: Perhaps we can talk things out with her. The girl is smart, maybe she will listen to me.

HK416: If that broad is even that kind hearted at all..

Springfield: We'll just have to do our best then.

-As the group arrived, they landed at the helipad on the base and exited the chopper and went down to the command bay. Out in the battlefield, AK12 was in the frontlines until she received a transmission-

Operator: Ma'am! The Commander has returned from his journey and he wishes to speak with you.

AK12: I'm on my way. -She said on the communicator on her ear- Hold them off and push them all the way to hell! I've got an important meeting to attend. -She said as she ran back to Diamond city to meet up with her Commander-

Chroma: Operator, explain the situation.

Operator: Yes, Sir! Eight hours after you left to China, the Trigger faction launched a full scale invasion onto Diamond city with a swarm of bioroids-

Chroma: And how did you overcome their swarm?

Operator: With Miss AK12's tactic, we bombed all outer cities to slow down the swarm and used the city's auto defence system to attack from long range while expanding the city at the same time.

Chroma: A bold but aggressive strategy.

Springfield: It's a very risky strategy, which I would never recommend using on the battlefield. You'd risk too many lives on the line.

Operator: Yes Ma'am, we know the risk but we were just following our protocol and orders from Miss AK12.

Chroma: Now where is she?

AK12: Right here, Sir. -She said as the elevator door had just opened up and AK12 walked out of the elevator with M4A1 and M16A1 escorting her as the three girls would approach Chroma and stare into his eyes as the man looked into the girls eyes and was somewhat surprised but he kept his cool-

"She's no longer herself, this is going to get dangerous." -Chroma thought to himself-

Chroma: Lieutenant of Military Defence, I order you to stand down and have all units retreat back to the base immediately.

AK12: Order denied, Commander.

Chroma: What?

AK12: By protocol, I cannot stop this command until the Trigger faction has been completely eradicated.

Chroma: This is a direct order from your Commander and your creator, I order you to stand down!

AK12: I will not bend the law of the Protocols for your own selfish needs, Commander! So be it that I will even dispose of you myself! -She said as she pointed her gun at Chroma as M16A1 and M4A1 pointed their guns at Chroma as well but as the three girls did so, Task Force 404 along with Springfield aimed their weapons at the girls but all the Operators and guards in the room raised their weapons and aimed right at Chroma and his group- You must understand that we are following the rules that you made, Commander Chroma. And we cannot break those rules.

Chroma: Whether you point your damn gun at me, it would mean that you have a death wish, AK12. -He said as he had his right hand on the handle of his sword and Qwin was holding onto an SMG and a short sword as he was aiming his weapons at the Operators behind Chroma-

AK12: If you kill me, everyone else in Diamond city will kill you. You do not want to make an enemy out of me, Commander.

Chroma: I've fought against the entire world before and I'm not afraid to do that again. -He said with a glare as his eyes glowed bright red. AK12 smirked but then realised that in Task Force 404, she noticed that there was one member missing and that member was G11-

AK12: Wait! Where's G11?! Agh-! -She got shot on the stomach by an electrical bullet. The guards began to panic as they were all getting shot along with the Operators. Everyone except Chroma's group had passed out as G11 showed up at the roof top as she used the fire escape to get to the Command room-

Chroma: Excellent work G11, now, time to override the command and bring the girls back before it's too late.

Qwin: Before it's too late? What's going to happen?

Chroma: If the Trigger is pushed too far back to their Hive, they'll go berserk and send out their most powerful machines and will be able to slaughter every living thing on Earth.

Qwin: I-Is it that bad?

Chroma: Have you heard of the name "Adam"?

Qwin: Yeah, a lot of guys use that name.

Chroma: Not exactly. The name "Adam" is used from the first two Human beings that were created by God himself and the Trigger faction has a machine called "Adam" and it has the ability to terrorise worlds in a single step.

Qwin: Well damn, you better bring your girls back then!

Chroma: I'm trying! -He was giving the command order through transmission-

UMP45: We got incoming! Guards are on their way!

Springfield: Neutralise them! -She said as she and Task Force 404 got to the door way and made a barricade with a couch, blocking the single path doorway and began firing over the couch as the guards were fighting back-

HK416: The elevator..! -She said as the sound of a "ding" was heard as there were a few machine guards walking out of the Elevator, Qwin ran up to the machines and begin attacking them with his weapons-

-Half of the building that Chroma was in got destroyed as the ceiling got destroyed by a powerful yellow beam as snow was reaching the base-

Chroma: N-No..! NO! NO! NOOO! -He shouted as he panicked and began to sweat in the cold. He slammed his hands onto the command board and destroyed it with his bare hands as the sound of a loud roaring siren was heard as the sight of a continental sized Tripod was seen out afar, Chroma pulled his left sleeve to look at his watch to see his population count and saw that the numbers dropped from over a million to less than a hundred T-Dolls left are alive- Fuck! All units! Retreat to the lower levels! Carry the survivors! -The girls nodded as they did what as they were told as many of the girls and men carried the Operators and guards down to the lower levels of the base they took the elevator down. As AK12 was waking up, she saw the sight of HK416 staring down at her with a death stare and a small floating drone was beside HK416 as the drone was lighting the way-

AK12: What are you doing...?

HK416: Getting out of here.. -She said as he pulled AK12's hand up and dragged her down to the lower levels-

Chroma: I failed again... I failed! With lives on the line! -He said as he was carrying M4A1 and M16A1-

Springfield: Chroma..

Chroma: We'll think of something! But for now, we must gather all of the survivors!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	9. Chapter 9:- Into Oblivion

Frontline War

最前線の戦争

(Saizensen no sensō)

Chapter 9:- Into Oblivion

Opening Theme: under 'Mebius' - Minori Chihara

Ending Theme: From the Edge - FictionJunction feat. LiSA

-Outside in the city, the sight of a few T-Dolls were seen shooting at a giant Trigger tripod that was floating a few feet above the ground-

Glock17: Where's the backup?!

SPAS: They've been wiped out! We're on our own!

Glock17: Of all times..

Thompson: Mind if I recommend something?

SPAS: What is it?

Thompson: Retreat.

SPAS: I agree on that.

Glock17: Me too! Let's get the hell outta here!

-The three girl then quickly turned and ran away from the floating machine but the machine sets its eyes down at the girls as its single eye glowed and fired a bright yellow beam at the girls, causing the three girls to disappear upon contact-

Girl: Earth has caused the first Oblivion, it is time for their second Oblivion, or in the words of a Human: their second "Cataclysm". -The girl with bronze coloured eyes said as she was wearing a pale white dress and had a halo above her head along with a pair of hollow-like wings. The tripod behind her would then aim its head up high and fire the beam of light at the Moon, as it was pulling the Moon towards the Earth-

-Underground, the sight of the captive members were seen locked up in a chamber with their arms and legs tied up as Task Force 404 along with Chroma and Springfield were in front of a small computer monitor as they were looking through a camera that was facing towards the Tripod-

Springfield: It's back again..

UMP9: W-What is that thing?

Chroma: The Galactic Tripod. It's the Trigger faction's ultimate weapon, an Experimental class weapon that could destroy planets in hours.

UMP45: If it's that powerful, how did the Humans get away from it?

Chroma: Some were lucky enough to be in underground during the situation or perhaps were in the deep pacific.

HK416: Do we have a plan to defeat it?

Chroma: No.

HK416: Eh?

UMP9: No?!

Qwin: Oi! Chroma! You said you were going to show me the hope that Humanity will still be able to live! What happened to that hope?!

Chroma: Gone, because of my mistake! -He said as he yelled and got up from his seat-

UMP45: Your fault? What do you mean?

Chroma: Well... To tell you all the truth...I- -Before he could speak, Springfield held onto the man's hand and looked up at him with a saddened and worried look on her face as Chroma turned to look at Springfield and was shocked to see such a look from her as he felt his heart shattered into pieces just from staring at Springfield's saddened look- Springfield..

Springfield: N-Now isn't the time..!

Chroma: But...They need to know!

Springfield: No! No! They don't have to know!

UMP45: Tell us. -She said as she glared at her own Commander and aimed her gun at the man's head. Chroma was taken aback by UMP45's threat as he had no words in response to UMP45's threat but HK416 retaliated by knocking UMP45's gun away from her and would elbow her fellow teammate's face, causing the girl to fall to the ground from the powerful surprise attack as HK416 gave a death glare at UMP45 while aiming her rifle right at her teammate's head as the laser sight was on- Wha-?! What do you think you're doing HK416?!

HK416: Threaten him again and I'll blow your head off.

UMP45: You dare disobey me?! I am your squadron leader!

HK416: And he is our Commander! Our Creator and you want to kill him?!

UMP45: If he's not going to give us an idea on how to get rid of that damn floating Cyclops out there, we're all going to die! I'd rather find a solution and kill him than sit here and do goddamn nothing!

HK416: The Commander had created over thousands to nearly millions of T-Dolls for decades and he just lost more than 90% of his army in less than an hour of arriving to the base!

UMP45: He can just recreate them again.

HK416: You little bitch.. -She got frustrated as she was about to fire her gun but UMP9 had her own gun pointed at HK416's head but G11 quickly got up as she had her gun pointed at UMP9's back-

UMP9: Put the gun down G11.

G11: You first.

Chroma: Stop it! All of you!

UMP45: Shut the hell up! I'm done taking orders from someone who can't even find a solution on stopping the Trigger faction! We've been facing this war for decades and made zero progress from the war! The only difference is that our numbers grew! We could've used that to our advantage at the start like how AK12 did! Are you that blind or are you just afraid?!

Chroma: YES! I AM AFRAID!

UMP45: Huh?

Chroma: I am afraid. I lost so many things in my life and I just don't want to lose them again.. That's why I created you guys...For my own selfish needs..

G11: What do you mean by that?

Chroma: I was alone.. In the deep sea...For years, I was the only one in that god forsaken marine base under the pacific ocean..I wanted to kill myself! But...I was too afraid to even die by myself. Which lead me to create you T-Dolls. The first to be created was HK416.

HK416: W-Wait...So you're saying that you are... "Tanebata Koga"?

Chroma: Yes...I am..

Qwin: Tanebata Koga..?!

UMP45: The one who created the Trigger faction and brought Earth to its calamity! You brought the great Cataclysm to your own planet!

Springfield: It wasn't his fault!

UMP45: You be quiet! You ran from your own fault! You created us so that you can hide from the thing that could kill you! You made us fight in a war that we could never win to begin with! What the Hell is wrong with you?!

Chroma: I'm sorry..

UMP45: No! I had enough of this! If you're not going to fight that damn thing out there then I will! -She said as she grabbed her gun and walked out of the lower level and freed the other T-Dolls in the chambers as the girls followed UMP45 along with UMP9 while G11, HK416, Springfield and Qwin stayed back with Chroma-

HK416: I was the first to be created?

Chroma: Ah...Yes, you were, but your emotional body system was not mature at the time you were created, so it took you awhile to be awaken. After you was Springfield and then the rest came in.

HK416: Why was I the first..?

Chroma: Because.. Here.. -He took out his wallet and showed HK416 a picture of himself with a woman who looked exactly like HK416 as the two were holding hands- That was my wife..

HK416: Your wife...?

Chroma: Yes..

HK416: So...I was made to just be your...Replacement..?

Chroma: Truth be told...Yes...I'm so sorry..

HK416: I see... -As there was a moment of silence, HK416 then turned and left the lower levels to meet up with UMP45 and her group, G11 watched HK416 leave and would then follow her as well while Springfield, Chroma and Qwin watched them leave-

Chroma: I'm sorry...I'm so sorry... -Springfield would embrace her commander with a big warm heart while Qwin patted the man's back lightly as the two tried to comfort Chroma-

Springfield: We'll find a way together, okay? So just hang in there..

Chroma: Right..

Qwin: Should we really leave those girls up there?

Springfield: If that is what they must do, we cannot question them..

Qwin: I see..

-Outside, the large squad of T-Dolls were heading towards the Tripod as the Tripod was being attacked by the auto defences of Diamond city. The girls saw a woman sitting on top one of the Tripod's legs-

UMP45: Her...It's her!

UMP9: Who? It's Madonna?!

UMP45: No, you idiot! It's Trident! She finally showed herself!

AK12: I thought she was an A.I? How did she even get a body in the first place?

Operator: It is possible for Trigger units to adapt and evolve throughout their years of battle, this is all part of evolution.

UMP45: You don't say? Hmph! Whatever! M4A1, she's all yours!

M4A1: Gotcha. -She said as she took out an RPG and aimed right at Trident and fired a single rocket from the RPG- Eat an explosion, you psychotic bioroid! -The missile would explode upon contact as it created a massive explosion, causing the Tripod to stop its movement. The smoke cleared from the explosion as it revealed that Trident was unscathed from the attack, she stared at the group of girls from a distance and would point at them as a swarm of Trigger units would charge towards them below the Tripod's feet- We got incoming!

UMP45: Hold them off! -The girls began shooting at the Swarm that was charging towards them at front but they were slowly getting overwhelmed as the numbers of Trigger units began to increase, multiple explosions occurred as the girls looked back to see an army of Humans charging towards the Swarm as they had tanks, trucks and many other vehicles transporting thousands of Humans- It's the Burning Eclipse!

AK12: The Chinese army? Well about damn time! -A few humans ran up front with swords and killed multiple Trigger units and missiles were seen flying across the battlefield and would hit the hundreds of Trigger machines as there were large number of helicopters along with fighter jets flying around the city, attacking all of the Trigger units-

Trident: Humans? Pesky cockroaches. Well whatever, let the Swarm finish them, I have business with Koga. -She sat back down as the Tripod began to slowly float towards Diamond city but in a second from just starting to move the Tripod, a massive explosion would hit both the Tripod's front and back side, causing it to stop- Tsk! What now? -She turned to look around to see what it was and saw the sight of HK416 running from one building to another as she was firing her explosive acid ammo, she turned to the other side and saw G11 also doing the same thing that HK416 was doing- Annoying insects.. I'll end you all right now! -The Tripod charged up a beam from its eye and was about to fire but a large purple blast would hit the eye of the Tripod as it created a massive explosion that caused the Earth to shake and caused the feet of the Tripod to hit the ground- Agh! W-What was that?! -She looked down and head and saw the sight of Springfield on her knees with her gun pointing right at the Tripod as she fired a miniature Nuclear bullet at the Tripod- You! You! YOU! -Trident was getting angry but a bright flash of lightning would hit Trident and the Tripod, causing the woman to scream in pain from the shock, she blinked a few times and saw the sight of Chroma Krone walking up to Springfield from behind as he had his sword pointing up at the sky- Tanebata Koga!

Chroma: Springfield..

Springfield: You don't have to say anything, my dear Commander~

Chroma: -He smiled and pointed his sword at the Tripod as the city defences would begin firing all of their weapons at the Tripod- Fire.

-The song Brave Heart was heard as it was playing in the background within Diamond city. HK416 stopped and was in tears as she saw Chroma fighting as she had a smile on her face-

HK416: Welcome back, Commander..

"If you give up and run,

Anybody can do that

If we work together,

We can do it

There's a reason that you can't do it on your own

On this blue planet

It will never lose it's light

Seize it! The dreams you have granted!

Protect it! Your important friends!

Until you become a brave self

The unknown power dwells in,

And your Heart sets on fire

No matter what the wish is, it's not a lie!

It will surely be granted...

Show me your Brave Heart!

Not every day could be sunny,

At sometimes,

But, even though a cold rain is falling,

Just open your umbrella

There's no map of how to live, but,

It's free after all

If anybody can go anywhere, you should too

Run for it! Faster than the wind!

Aim for it! Farther than the skies!

Until you meet your new self

When the unknown courage is sleeping within,

Your Heart realized

That from your chest, the downpour

Will surely stop...

Show me your Brave Heart!

Seize it! For the bright tomorrow!

Protect it! your beloved ones!

Until you become a brave self

Crush it! Your desperate self!

Cut it! Striking down the walls!

Your hot heartbeat will become your weapon

Believe in your Heart!"

Chroma: I may be a failure, I may be weak, but that does not mean I will abandon my family! -He said as his eyes glowed and his sword glowed as well. It was then a black and white giant mechanical Lion walked up to Chroma from behind as it appeared from within the city. The machine roared loudly and glared at the Tripod in front of it-

Trident: This time..

Chroma: This time..

Trident & Chroma: I'll finish you once and for all!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The giant mechanical Lion was based on Chroma's astral deity, which was a Lion. His favourite animal is also the Lion.


	10. Chapter 10:- The Last Judgement

Frontline War

最前線の戦争

(Saizensen no sensō)

Chapter 10:- The Last Judgement

Opening Theme: under 'Mebius' - Minori Chihara

Ending Theme: From the Edge - FictionJunction feat. LiSA

-A giant fireball was seen flying across the city as it hit the Trigger Tripod, creating a massive explosion, causing the Tripod to fall on its back and stop its tractor beam as the Moon was reversing back up to its original place-

Trident: No!

-The song "Target -red crash-" was then heard as the sight of Chroma was seen riding the giant mechanical Lion with Springfield by his side-

"The story which has begun to revolve at full speed

Dyes the earth red

The globe is an empty paradise

Let's save it with our hands

The endlessly continuing sloping road

Now, with all your heart, run far away on it!

Stand up! The hero is within me

There's no way I can lose to the towering target

Blaze up! My heartbeat is burning up my chest

I'm going to take back the forgotten tomorrow

Start a hot battle

My energy's swelled to the limit

The time to pull the trigger has come

The blurring, bridge-building rainbow

Now, overheat as you pursue it far away!

Stand up! The soldier is within me

There's no way I'll run from the approaching target

Blaze up! The will to fight is burning up my chest

I won't lose my way on the branching road

Scatter the hot fireworks

Stand up, the angel is at my side

I have to protect the dreams that seem broken

Stand up! The hero is within me

There's no way I can lose to the towering target

Blaze up! My heartbeat is burning up my chest

I'm going to take back the forgotten tomorrow

Start a hot battle"

Chroma: I was never confident that I could stop her with this.

Springfield: You won't know until you try it for yourself and see the results at the end, Commander. -She said with a smile on her face as Chroma smiled back and turned back to Trident as her swarm was charging towards the lion but the giant mechanical beast would breath out fire from its mouth and burn down the thousands of machines in front of it-

Chroma: I guess you're right. Perhaps I should have more confidence in myself from now on.

Springfield: You should.

-Task Force 404 was attacking Trident from above the buildings-

UMP45: Hold her off! It's now or never!

-An attack chopper would fly past the girls and fly over Trident and fired its guns up close. G11 smirked as she added in her acid ammunition into her gun and fired a single shot at Trident as it then exploded and melted a small portion of the Tripod-

G11: Got it.

UMP9: Great hit! Now it's my turn! -She took out a grenade from her pocket and pulled the pin as she then threw it up into the air, the grenade light up and began beeping as it had a tractor beam in it as the grenade would then charge towards Trident and stick itself to her head-

Trident: What? -She looked up to her head as the grenade the exploded into tiny pieces of mines and the mines stick onto the Tripod and exploded upon contact-

UMP45: Looks like I'm up. -She said as she also threw a grenade towards Trident and the grenade would float above Trident's head and create an electrical cage, trapping her within the cage while electrocuting her at the same time-

HK416: For the Diamond faction. -She said as she aimed her grenade launcher right at Trident and fired multiple shells of grenades at her. The grenades exploded upon contact as Trident was taking multiple hits from all sides. Up ahead, Springfield aimed her rifle right at Trident and fired another purple blast at Trident as it created a massive explosion-

Springfield: I got her.

Chroma: Let's hope that killed her then.

-The smoke cleared as the sight of Trident was seen as she was badly injured but was still alive-

Chroma: Tsk! She's still breathing.

Springfield: But she's hurt, which means that it's still possible to kill her.

"Gah!"

"Agh!"

-The sound of two girls getting hurt was heard as Chroma looked up at the buildings to see G11 and HK416 getting shot at their vital points as a long thin spear pierced through their armour and reveal the steel under their skin as the two girls were bleeding out-

UMP9: G11! Ah! -She got shot in the shoulder by a laser as Trident had fired the shot. Trident then turned her attention to UMP45 but got shot in the head before she could attack the T-Doll-

UMP45: You're not taking me down that easily. -She said as she quickly reloaded her gun and continued firing at Trident until UMP45 got shot in the shoulder by Trident's beam and as Trident was busy dealing with Task Force 404, Chroma jumped in and attacked her up close-

Chroma: Your enemy is me, not them.

Trident: Everyone...Is my enemy.

Chroma: Then I'll end you before you end the world.. Gah! -He got stabbed in the stomach by Trident as the woman pierced her arm into his stomach-

-HK416 was holding onto G11 as she saw the battle and called out to her Commander-

HK416: Commander!

Springfield: N-No! Commander!

Chroma: N-Nice shot but...If I'm going down, I'll make sure I'll take you with me..

Trident: What?

-Chroma took out a detonator and pressed the button on the detonator as the earth began to shake. Trident looked behind Chroma and saw a giant missile flying out from Diamond city as it flew up into the sky and was heading to the Trigger Hive factory-

Trident: N-No! How dare you?!

Chroma: Destroying the Hive alone will not be able to bring you out after all..

Trident: What are you- Agh! Guh... -She felt an immense pain on her stomach as she looked down to see Chroma had stabbed her with his black electric sword as it would begin melting her internals- Y-You can't stop my Judgement...Nothing can..I am the most powerful being in the world..

Chroma: You're...No Ultron, I'll tell you that... But I created you to protect this planet and you were doing a great job..

Trident: -Her eyes widened as she was surprised to hear Chroma acknowledge her- W-What are you saying?

Chroma: As your...Creator... I'm proud of you.. -The woman blushed from hearing what he said but she got confused-

Trident: W-What is this feeling in my chest...It is pulsing...

Chroma: You're happy..

Trident: I'm happy..?

Chroma: This is a form of evolution, Trident. You've grown up to have feelings and it pleases me...To see that technology can also grow the same way as Humans can..

Trident: N-No...That is impossible..

Chroma: Nothing is impossible, my...Creation.. -He pulled out a slot on his detonator as it revealed another button-

Trident: W-What are you-?

Chroma: Ending it once and for all.. Our Last Judgement.. -His sword would plant a digital virus into Trident's mainframe, causing her to go spastic as Chroma then pressed on the button on the detonator as his coat transformed into thousands of miniature C4 bombs and would explode, creating a massive explosion that caused the Earth to shake-

-Time began to slow down as the T-Dolls watched their leader sacrificed himself to kill the queen of their enemy, seconds later, the missile would hit the Hive factory and created an Electromagnetic nuclear bomb, causing all Trigger units to deactivate as the bomb destroyed the Hive factory. The girls that watched their leader die began to tear up as Cao Qwin was with his army and was saddened from the lost of his new friend. The sight of HK416 and G11 was seen hugging each other as the two cried on each other's shoulder, Springfield was on her knees as she cried loudly while sitting on top of the machine lion-

"I never got a chance to tell him that I loved him...I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life but the last thing I did was turned my back at him..." -HK416 thought to herself as she was in her military uniform with the other Task Force members as they were standing in front of Chroma's grave-

"In remembrance of Tanebata Koga, aptly named as Chroma Krone, leader and creator of the Diamond faction, saviour of Earth." -Written on the grave as G11 placed a bouquet of flowers on it and turned back with the other members while HK416 stayed back a little longer as a single tear flowed down her cheek-

HK416: It's been...Two years since then... -She said to herself quietly and turned back as the sight of Diamond city was seen expanding with the Burning Eclipse as Humans and T-Dolls were cooperating with each other by rebuilding back Humanity from scratch-

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-The persona opened his eyes as he had woken up in a bed that seemed to be in a guest room, the man was none other than Chroma Krone-

Chroma: W-What?! W-Where am I? What is this? I'm...Not dead...? -He looked at his stomach and saw that he was uninjured but noticed that his vision seems off, he put a hand on his face and felt a patch on his right eye- M-My eye...What happened..?

Man: You lost it...During...Your brave...Sacrifice... -The sound of a deep voiced man was heard as Chroma turned his attention ahead of him and saw a man in complete white armour sitting down on a couch as the man had no face revealed as he had a monster-like helmet covering his entire head and had a long mace-like tail that was connected to his spine-

Chroma: W-Who are you..?

Man: Your...New...Master... Shan Vile. Merkava. -He said as he stood up from where he sat as his eyes glowed purple and red-

-THE END-


End file.
